Harmony With Ellody
by MrSparkz
Summary: Mike is a new student at a high school where Ellody goes to. Will their days in class lead to something more? Lemon later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, So I was watching the Ridonculous Race and noticed this female character named Ellody, she's pretty and intelligent, perfect combination. I'm a little disappointed that the writers didn't keep her longer, so I've dedicated to making a fanfiction pairing about her and Mike.**

* * *

I don't own Total Drama nor its characters, SO DON'T SUE ME!

"Are you okay Ellody?" Mike said kissing her hair.

"I'm fine. Its just that... you know, its my first time" Ellody said biting her lip.

Mike held her hands, "Its my first time too," He said as he cracked a little smile.

"Heh, at least i'm going to lose it to you." Ellody said twiddled her thumbs.

Mike smiled and pushed her down softly on her bed, taking off her bra to reveal her succulent breasts, Ellody blushed slowly opened her legs, Mike gulped and kissed her thighs, causing her to shudder.

"Promise to be very gentle?" Ellody said looking at him with her gorgeous eyes.

Mike nodded and slowly went down...

* * *

Ellody woke up to her screeching alarm clock. "Sigh, finally. Today was the day that everyone dreaded, but she loved. The first day of school. Some dreaded that they had to wake up early. Other didn't want to deal with the annoying nagging teachers, she loved the fact that this was her last year of high school, she would have posted out if she wanted to, but she loved the school that she was going to in a small town a few miles from Toronto.

She decided to wear a black skirt and a mint green blouse, she grabbed her glasses and car keys and said goodbye to her mother who was drinking a morning tea, she pulled up to the school around quarter to 7, she always loved to be early, she started walking towards the school when her beloved principal stopped her.

"Hi Principle Steffy" Ellody said in a cherry tone, she loved when students called her that instead of her last name.

"C-can I talk to you, its really important?" She said with a very serious look.

"Is it about me leading the Captains Council this year, you know I could do that, you didn't even need to ask.

"Just come to my office sweety." She said as she lead her to her office.

After a few minutes they arrived.

"Could you do me a favor." Principle Steffy said.

"Anything for you." Ellody said adjusting her glasses.

"Could you show our new student Mike Anderson around the school, he just moved here in the summer and we want to give him a warm welcome." Principle Steffy cleared her throat.

"Could you come in please..." She instructed.

That was his cue, he opened the door and saw the beautiful genius, her medium sized hair looked so perfect on her combined with her black glasses. Also the way she crossed her legs and how it went up to her amazing thighs, Mike was contiuing to stare at her for a few moments.

"Are you going to introduce yourself or are you just going to stare at me..." Ellody said narrowing her eyes giggling, Mike snapped out of his gaze.

"Um... H-hey, I'm Mike, Mike Anderson..." He was a little shy being that this was his first day in a new town.

"I'm Ellody Yang." She said, she reached her hand for a friendly handshake, Mike slowly reached out his hands, careful they they weren't sweaty.

"Well... It seems you guys are going to be great friends, Ellody. Make sure you show him every nook and cranny of our amazing school."

Ellody nodded her head "Yes ma'am." She then obviously took Mike's hand and lead him out the door, Mike blushed, never in his entire left except his mom has he had a girl touch his hand before, Ellody showed Mike everything about the high school from A-Z, when they were finished it was 10 minutes past 8, they were sitting down in the library having a nice conversation, Ellody was asking questions about what his life is like. They were enjoying each others company, she was laughing up a storm at Mike's jokes, when she placed her hand down at the table. Mike, without knowing, placed his hand down on top of hers, Ellody looked at him and blushed, Mike did the same and looked down, the cute geek decided to change the topic quickly.

"So... Do you know your first hour class?" She asked.

"Yeah, I have Advanced Biology with Mr. Henderson." He said shrugging.

Ellody's eyes widened. "Wow, I do too!" She said with joy, Mike's heart dropped, the girl that he was started to fall for had the same first hour class as him.

"T-thats great, so I'll see you there, I need to go to the restroom, to um... Freshen Up!" He then jetted off and looked for the nearest stall, he turned on the faucet and began to splash water on his face and took a deep breathe.

" _Just relax... Its your first day, and your first day with her... Just relax..."_ His conscience said, and made his way out of the restroom, he quickly rejoined her.

The bell rung and students started to go inside their classrooms.

"Oh jeez, we have to hurry. Don't want to be late on the first day." Ellody said staring at him giving him a cheeky smile, Mike exploded inside, she was so cute the way she made that face toward him.

"Yeah, we should probably leave." Mike said, nodding towards her, she took his hand and showed him to their biology class, his eyes turned into pink hearts.

This was going to be a start of an amazing relationship...

* * *

 **Hope this got your attention, *Gulp* Chapter 2.**

 **Tell me what you think, do you like this or hate me for doing it, Zoke Fans don't be jelly...**


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning class, I'm your instructor. Mr Henderson." He said in his monotone voice, Mike felt bored out of his mind while Ellody placed her hand under her chin and looked with intrigue at his personality.

"Now... Since you're all seniors I expect all of you to behave, you're not going to make any sound as I lecture, and you're definitely not allowed to do anything unless you're excused." He then glared at Mike and walked closer to him, giving him a cold stare.

"Understood..." Mr. Henderson said.

Mike gulped, and chuckled slightly, "Y-yes sir."

"I despise working with idiots, clingy females- and that means all of you." He distastefully states, his sneer not fading at the slightest bit. Ellody, who was sitting close to Mike, saw his face was completely frozen.

"Now, since I'm come to know _all_ of you..." He said sarcastically, he then brought out some large stacks of paper, "POP QUIZ!"

The whole class groaned while Ellody smiled, she loved a good challenge, especially when it came to her intellect, while the wise cracking teacher passed the papers, Mike secretly scribbled something on a note and passed it to Ellody, without the other students knowing, she glanced at the note and read it.

 **He's kind of a jerk...**

The note said, Ellody nodded and began to write her own note and then passed it on to him.

 **Don't worry, he'll like you, he was nice to me last year, you'll do great!**

Then under her words there was a heart that was shaded with great detail, Mike narrowed his eyes romantically, maybe this pop-quiz wasn't so bad, with support from Ellody, nothing could stop him, he then sighed confidently and began writing his answers.

 **30 minutes later...**

"Well, I'm impressed..." Mr. Henderson said nodding his head, "All of you got everything right, 30 out of 30 points, now I don't have to kick one of you out of my classroom, I'm relived..." He said rolling his eyes, "For the remainder of the period, you can do what ever you like, so long as it's not loud!"

The students cheered and did what normal teenagers do, pull out their phones text their friends, Mike turned his head to face Ellody who was smiling at him.

"See, I knew you could do it." Ellody said giving him a thumbs up, Mike stood up and gave her a gentle hug, The genius gasped softly and then blushed, returning the embrace. she had never felt this kind of affection before, only from her mother. The rest of the class awed at their hug.

"Ahem, I'm I interrupting? Henderson didn't like PDA in his classroom, Mike chuckled slightly and unwrapped his hands from her waist, when the bell rang the students packed their stuff and left the classroom, Mike and Ellody were both walking in the hallways talking to each other.

"So, why d-did you hug me?" Ellody said looking down to her heels, Mike laughed.

"Because you helped me on my first pop-quiz in this school, that's why, and the mood, was just right. Even though that I've only known you for a few hours."

Ellody rubbed the back of her head, she knew that there was something adorable about him, Mike looked at his schedule.

"So what class do you have next," Ellody said, Mike gave her the paper while she skimmed it through, her eyes widened and she cracked a sly grin.

"I have PE." Mike said shrugging.

"It seems you have the same classes with me for the entire school year." She said while adjusting her glasses.

Mike's face got red, "R-really?"

"Hmm-mm, so I guess we can go change, even though I hate PE because I have to take it to graduate, I-I'm pretty happy to have it with you, you're a really cool person." Ellody said while grabbing his hand, leading him to the boy's locker room.

Mike Smile at his heart's content as they walked together in gym.

"Hey did you hear about this new guy..." Taylor said.

"No, who is he?" Anne Maria said in amusement, Taylor giggled and showed her a picture of him on Facebook.

"He's Mike Anderson, he just came here today."

Anne Maria stared at his selfie, his black hair was irresistible and his brown eyes can turn anyone on, Anne Maria knew she instantly fell for him. "Wow... He's pretty cute, he deserves a gal like me." She burped really loudly, Taylor blinked twice before laughing, the jersey girl rolled her eyes.

"He's going to be mine by the end of the week..." Anne Maria smirked as she oogled at the new student.

When they got into the gym, there was a girl with short dark blonde hair glaring at Ellody.

"You're going down, dweeb!" She sneered, pointing at her with an intimidating look, Ellody cowered behind mike, her worst nightmare came true.

"Who is that?!" he whispered.

Ellody spoke quietly. "T-thats Jo, the toughest person in the school, she has a reputation for being a bully to geeks, like me, one time she gave the football senior a bloody nose for making fun of her, you have to be careful around her."

Mike gulped, surely she wasn't go to be mean to a new student, all of a sudden an older male came into the gym.

"Hey hey senior, I'm Mr. Mclean, I'm your substitute while your regular teacher is sick, today's game, DODGEBALL!"

"Oh no..." Ellody said shaking her head.

"Alright, Jo, Duncan, Gwen, Justin, and Heather on team one. Cody, Ellody, Izzy, Mike, and one of my assistants that I also like to call my _interns_ are on team two."

The bracefaced interned sighed and followed team two.

Mike and Ellody went over to the far side of the gym, followed by the rest of their team, Jo and her team ran over to the closest side of the gym, they were clearly the ones who were going to win this match."

Ellody mouthed something to Mike, "If I get hurt, you'll have to take care of me," She said as she made a pouting face. Mike couldn't help but smile and nodded at Ellody in response, inside he was worried about her, what if she does get seriously hurt, It's not like dodgeball was that violent...

When Mr. Mclean blew the whistle, the teams scattered, Mike ran to the center of the court and grabbed a ball.

"Gotcha!" Duncan screamed out, he threw the ball towards him, his aim was a little off and Mike just managed to dodge it before it could hit his chest, Ellody was standing in the far corner letting her team battle it out, hoping she doesn't get attacked by the opponent.

"Okay, I can calculate this, If I stay in the corner for 4 minutes, no one would attack me..." She said as she was drawing equations with her finger, within a few seconds Ellody's team was down, Mike had been struck by Jo and he was forced to sit down.

"You can't hide from me forever!" Jo screeched out, her teammates were cheering her on, Mike was scared for her safety so he quickly hatched a plan.

"Move closer, there are no lines anymore!" Mr. Mcclean, Jo simply nodded and smirked, it looked like Ellody's days are numbered.

"Hey Jo look, Its Monet Guilmond, Canada's number one body builder!" Mike said catching her by surprise, she grunted but couldn't resist, the female jock turned her head, now it was his chance.

"Ellody catch!" Mike tossed a ball that was close to him and she catched it.

"What do I do now?" She said in a nervous haste.

"Throw it!" Mike said waving his arms toward her, Jo looked back a scowled at both Ellody and Mike.

"You lying little... I'll deal with you later!" She sneered and gazed at her prey, she ran towards the genius with her teammates cheering her on, Ellody took a deep breathe and gingerly threw her ball, when Jo threw her ball, the geek quickly crouched down in fear, Jo's ball hit the wall so hard that a poser fell down, Ellody's ball on the other hand hit the jock directly in the face, causing her to fall down on the hard gym floor.

"Whoa!" Mr. Mclean said in astonishment, "T-team two wins!"

"WHAT, they distracted me, get out your rule book or something." Heather said as she stood up in rage.

"Psh, who falls for a trick like that!? Anyway game over!" Mr. Mclean said as he went out the door, waiting for his paycheck in the mail, Heather growled at Jo.

"W-what? At least I survived better than you?" Jo stated, Heather rolled her eyes as everyone left the gym leaving Mike and Ellody, Mike ran towards her.

"Hey you did it... um you can stop crouching." Mike said as he lowered his hand to help her up, Ellody looked up and saw his face, she blushed and grabbed his hand as she stood up.

"Well, that was exciting, I've never felt so much adrenaline coursing through my vascular system."

Mike laughed at her large vocabulary. "Yeah, you were amazing, even though you were crouching for most of the time." Mike playfully punched her shoulder, Ellody gave him a playful grin, after a couple of classes the two went to lunch, Mike was sitting next to Ellody and her good friend Mary, the trio was having a good time until Anne Marie marched in and sat right in between Ellody and Mike.

"Hi cutie..." Anne Marie whispered scratching his chin, Ellody glared at the tanned girl.

"Could you leave please..." Ellody quietly said, Mary and Mike with an apporved nod.

Anne Maria looked at her and scoffed, "Make me dork!" Anne Maria pushed her from her seat as she fell down, Mary and the rest of the cafeteria looked in shock.

Mike scowled and stood up, "Don't be a cunt! Just leave, I'm not interested in you."

The Jersey girl looked at Mike, her heart felt like it shattered, but quickly her eyes turned into boiling lava, "You just made a big mistake." She then stormed out the lunchroom, students applauded him, Mike sighed and went to Ellody's side.

"Are you okay," he said in his soft voice, the moment he said that Ellody stormed out the cafeteria with a trail of tears, Mike ran after her, she went to the girls bathroom and locked herself inside, he knocked on the door.

"I'm so sorry." Mike said, she was unresponsive, but then after a few seconds she opened the door and dragged him inside, she was seeping on the floor again.

"I can't believe she's here again, I thought she transferred, I-I just get why people make fun of me..." Ellody said kicking her feet.

Without thinking, Mike wiped her tears away and cupped her face. Ellody blushed a bit at his actions. "Ellody... you're really a smart woman. You're strong, both on the outside and on the inside. And you're not pretty, because you're so... beautiful..."

Ellody's eyes widened.

Mike wiped away her remaining tears. "So don't cry, ok? You look even more beautiful when you smile!"

Ellody felt happiness bubble inside of her. She couldn't help but giggle at him, Mike sighed in relief when he heard her laughter. "Thank you Mike," She smiled brightly at him.

"And don't ever let anyone make you feel worthless, even if you think someone is better than you... you have something that the students in this school can never have," Ellody felt his hands caress her hair.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Ellody blinked twice.

Mike gulped, he knew that it was pretty early to do what he wanted to do considering that he was new to her life and to this school, but he wanted to express his feelings truthfully.

"My love for you..." Mike whispered and closed the gap in-between them, their lips connected, Ellody could feel her body literally melt, when Mike wrapped his arms around her, she gasped. They shared a kiss so sweet that it made both of them feel like they were in heaven.

Breaking the kiss softly as it began, Ellody stayed in Mike's arms until finally he popped the question.

"Ellody, would you be my girlfriend, I've loved you ever since I came here." He asked while kissing her head, Ellody blushed and nodded.

"Of course, I felt the same way..." Ellody said as they left the bathroom, Mike smiled and they left the bathroom hand in hand.

 **Next chapter will be up soon mkay? Well tell me how you liked this chapter! REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: In no way shape or form do I own Total Drama, just a fan, I hope you enjoy this chapter, its pretty fast and I just came back from work and I had to write a chapter ASAP.**

The next four months of Mike and Ellody relationship were interesting, Ellody was constantly showing him around town and doing things that she liked to do most of the time, buy textbooks and looking at really cool-looking calculators, much to Mike's dismay, but he want along with it, trying to please her. Anne Marie made her presence known to the couple often while they were on dates or spending time together and it was starting to make Mike really irritated. Ellody on the other hand was beyond frustrated at her actions and threatened to report her to the authorities if the stalking continued.

Ellody secretly smiled as she looked at Mike sleeping on her bed, she thought he looked adorable at the moment, she kept on completing her AP science work when Mike groggily stood up, when he did he smiled and walked to Ellody and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck, causing her to moan.

"I-I hope you finished your calculus homework at the study hall at school before you went to sleep..." She muttered blushing.

Mike scratched his head, "Almost all of it." He giggled while nuzzling her face.

"Sigh, you could have at least asked me for help when we were there." Ellody said as she continued to write her answers.

Mike stomach growled, he wanted something to eat, but didn't want to make something. He looked around in Ellody's fridge.

He happily snooped around until he found a box of peanut butter cookies inside a plastic plate, "Mmmm, that looks promising, Ellody might kill me... but I'll take my chances." He said as he stuffed a cookie in his mouth.

When he came back to her room she heard quiet munching noises, "Mikey? What are you eating?" She asked inquisitively, "Nthng." Mike replied, his mouth still stuffed.

"Mike, are those my cookies in your mouth?" Ellody asked raising an eyebrow.

"Mybe..." He said as he began to giggle, cookie crumbs began to fall out of his mouth."

Ellody stood up, "Mike, cookies are bad for you, You're not supposed to eat them right after you wake up! That's bad!" She exclaimed.

Mike swallowed the rest of the cookies he had in his mouth, "What are you going to do about it?" He smirked.

Ellody lightly growled and went after him, Mike held it above his head so she couldn't reach it. Every time she jumped up, Mike would move the jar out of her reach. "Mike, give me the flippin jar!" Ellody yelled as she tried to get it one more time.

"Haha, nope babe, I'm having a blast, so try to get it shorty." Mike replied his smile getting wider and wider. Ellody groaned and decided to jump one more time. She reached out, almost, almost, and gone was the plastic plate, she groaned again, a genius like her shouldn't be doing this, after a couple of failed attemps she sighed.

"Alright, whatever, eat your freaking cookies." Ellody said as she went downstairs to her laboratory, under a rug that she hid from her mother, Mike followed her, the entire lab looked like something out of those sci-fi movies, it was just too extrordinary.

"Wait... you're not mad at me right?"

Ellody didn't respond, she just put on her labcoat over her short shorts and tanktop and glared at Mike.

"Seriously Elly, your scaring me!"

Ellody was putting on her yellow gloves slowly, and she began to fiddle with some needles pointing them at Mike walking closer to him, step by step, inch by inch... a few moments later Mike's back hit the wall, Ellody's glasses flashed with a evil smirk.

"Since you at my cookies even though I said no, I take it upon myself to run a few test for my experiments." Ellody said pressing her body on his, Mike didn't know whether to be turned on or terrified at her statement, she then grabbed his hand and lead him to the chair.

Mike was shaking with fear, "H-hey! Whoa!"

Ellody then placed fastened him in place and began to tap the needle which was changing colors.

"What, I have here might determine if I can change eye color rapidly, there's a 50-50 chance you might not make it..." Ellody whispered smiling, Mike then began to sweat profusely as she began to come near him with the needle.

"Please, babe! I won't eat any cookies again!" Mike pleaded.

"Nope, too late." Ellody simply said.

He shut his eyes, Mike was frighted out of his mind as the fluids inside the needle looked unstable, Ellody couldn't hold back, she then exploded in laughter, Mike opened his eyes, she got him off the chair and gave him a wink.

"Y-you mean-"

"Yes, I'm not going to do any experiments on you, it was just a little prank of mine that I came up on the spot, you should have seen the look on your face, you were almost about to wet your pants..."

Mike rolled his eyes, "I can't believe you!"

"I can't believe you, you took a nap on my bed and didn't complete your homework." Ellody said rolling her eyes.

"I had to run the mile, its not my fault..." Mike trying to find an excuse.

"Right..." The genius said hearing his ridiculous testimony.

Mike sighed and grabbed her hand leading out of her laboratory, "Well thanks for traumatizing me for the rest of the day" Mike said in a sarcastic tone.

Ellody smiled and playfully punched his arm, causing him to blush, "Not a problem Mikey."

They continued to be engulfed in each others eyes, Mike then wrapped his arms around his girl.

"Oohh, Mike, not to hard" She said shivering, Mike snicked and then lifted her body and carried her to her bedroom, where he laid her down gently, Ellody was in complete bliss and forgot all about what happened a few minutes ago, she couldn't take it and leaned in to kiss her lover, their tongues ravaging each other, during their makeout session, someone was knocking on Ellody's bedroom door, their faces immediately turned pail as their lips let go of each other.

"M-mom?" Ellody said not sure.

"You two better not do anything naughty in there." She said with a serious tone.

"No Ms. Yang, we were just studying..." Mike said as he chuckled nervously.

"We" Ellody said with a plain look on her face as she opened the door, Mike rolled eyes, Ellody's mom came in the room and observed her surrounding, her daughter was wearing a tank-top with short shorts, but when she looked at the table there were pieces of paper continuing Ellody's genius work on AP science.

"Hmmm, I've got my eyes on you two." She said as she walked out of the room and closed the door, at that moment Ellody tackled mike and sat on top of him.

"You almost got me in trouble!" Ellody said quietly screaming so her mother wouldn't hear her.

"Heh, I know..." Mike smiled as he connected his hand with hers, earning red blushing sprinkled on her face, they then went downstairs to see what her mother was doing.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own Total Drama or its characters, just this story.**

They stared at each other not knowing what to do next, it was exactly midnight and a couple of hours after they eat dinner and Mike was going to stay over for the weekend, since it gets pretty lonely at his place...

"So do you want to sleep now, I'm pretty tired." Ellody said as she softly yawned.

"Hmm, no, I'm still awake, but I have an idea,"

Ellody looked at her boyfriend and gave him a confused look, "Well what is it?"

"Truth or Dare." Mike suggested, Ellody bit her lip, "Don't you think we're a little too old for that game."

"Don't worry killjoy, its going to be fun, and besides there are a lot of young adults who play this game."

Ellody nodded, they sat down on her bed to play, "So do you want to start?" Mike said.

"Of course, truth or dare?" Ellody asked while smirking, she had a little trick up her sleeve.

"Dare" He smiled, not knowing what was coming.

"I dare you to drink this," She said as she pulled a jar from under her bed that had a blue color to it.

Mike narrowed his eyes, could it be one of her scientific experiments, but a dare is a dare, he caught it and without any hesitation, opened the liquid and took a long sip.

"There, I did i-" Mike instantly was knocked out, his head fell on the pillow.

"Sleeping potion, it always does the trick." Ellody said as she laid down on his side, she was just too tired to do anything.

Ellody gripped the blankets around her body and pulled them closer, there was a faint car engine noise as she opened one eye. She looked at the window and saw that her mother had gone to work, she slowly stood up and went to the bathroom to freshen herself up, brushing her teeth and putting on her glasses, she went to the kitchen to fix herself some tea.

Mike was the second to wake up, he stumbled around her kitchen and saw her.

"Did you enjoy your sleep?" She said while blowing a kiss to him.

"D-did we have s-sex?!" Mike said as he looked at his current state, Ellody blushed and threw a spoon at him.

"No, I wanted to get to sleep so... I gave you a sleeping portion that I was working on in my lab." Ellody simply said.

Mike's jaw dropped, "Why couldn't you sleep by yourself!"

Ellody blushed and twiddled her fingers looking down at the kitchen table.

"Because I love it when you sleep with me..." Her pink lips pursed, Mike blushed and walked over to her, pecking her cheek, they then gazed at each other with so much passion, Mike brushed Ellody's hair to the side.

" _My god, she's so stunning..." Mike thought,_ he held on to her hand and rubbed it slowly, causing her to shudder in delight at his touch.

"I love you babe..." Mike whispered in her ear, Ellody giggled and kissed him right back while cupping his cheeks.

"I love you so much Mikey..."

They continued to embrace each other, that's when Ellody decided to pop the question, "Hey do you want to go swimming with me today at the community center?"

"You like swimming?!" Mike said surprised.

"Hmm-mmm, I do it on my free time."

Mike grabbed her hand and led her to the door, "Sure I can come, I just need to get my swim trunks at my house."

"Don't worry, I have same male trunks that you can use." Ellody reassured.

And with that they left to go swimming on a beautiful Saturday morning.

 **AN: Thanks for reading and the support!**

 **Unison: I know right!**

 **Hellflores: Don't mess with a cute scientist!**

 **Nostaglic Reasons: Yeah, it was pretty random for me considering they were a lot of Zoke fans.**

 **Total Dramy: Here you go!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Will you relax, please? I need another ten minutes and I'll come out."

"I don't think I can wait another ten minutes Ell." Mike said tapping his foot.

Ellody was now dressing up in a haste, she came out and Mike almost squirted blood out his nose, she was wearing a one piece black swimsuit that made her nipples perked. Her hair was a deep shade a violet black, her smooth thighs glistening in the bright room, Mike felt like his lower body were shaving in a nervous wreck, his desire to crave her was growing every minute.

"Ummm Mike, are you alright?" Ellody questioned, snapping her fingers to get his attention, it was only a matter of seconds until Mike refocused his attention to her face.

"Uh-huh." Mike said shaking his head, the genius rolled her eyes as they began to walk to the indoor community pool, the sunlight that had shown through the glass of the building seeped over the pool, reflecting magically off still waters as it cast its glow.

Captivated by the scenery, Ellody stepped forward, her steps were light and her mouth gaped open as she took in the scene.

The water was every shade of blue, she knelt down and leaned over the edge of the pool to examine the water and dipped her small toe in it.

"So beautiful." Ellody spoke admiring the scenery, "And a perfect 76 degree temperature" Mike smirked, Ellody then heard footsteps draw near her, Mike then picked her up bridal style.

"W-what are you doing!?" She said as her cheeks turned red with embarrassment, Mike giggled and then launched her straight down the pool, she shrieked as water splashed everywhere, Ellody swam up in the surfaced and glared at her boyfriend.

"Mike, what the heck was that for!?" Ellody said as her eyes turned red.

Mike answered with a smirk on his face "Cause its funny seeing your reaction, Doy!" He then ran and jumped into the pool, Ellody groaned and shrugged it off, all that mattered was that she was with him, the two then were swimming all around the pool, the blue luxurious depths.

Once in a while Ellody would wrapped her arms around his chest and give him kisses to his cheek, causing his to smile and blush.

"I bet I could beat you in a race, all the way over to the other side!" Mike said staring at her, Ellody exploded in laughter.

"You couldn't beat me, even in your lucid dreams!" Ellody spoke, "I've been swimming since I was 5 years old, and embrace it just as much as reading" She stated while crossing her arms, Mike then swam up to her and nuzzled his nose against hers.

"Prove it," He whispers grabbing her waist, Ellody growled playfully and then hastily put her goggles over her brown eyes.

"Ohhh, I guess I triggered you didn't I?" Mike taunted.

"We'll see who's laughing once I beat you" Ellody said positioning herself directing her eyes forward.

"Hn" Mike scoffed looking ahead with a cocky smirk crwaling onto his face, they went to the other side of the pool to offically start, Ellody was focused on getting the perfect form for a good kick.

"Ready," Mike started the countdown.

"Set," Ellody followed his voice.

"Go," They both yelled, and in dramatic fashion they both pushed themselves forward and swam in the water, adrenaline pumping through each teen's body and fueled them to push on. Ellody's kick was stronger, giving her a few inches over her boyfriend, but that didn't stop him, Mike was slowly inching toward her and within the last second...

"You won..." She said in a soft voice, "I guess I was wrong" Ellody said as they both took their goggles off. Mike was a little surprised by her reaction, she seemed so serious in the beginning, but she sighed and let it go, Mike. Feeling a little bad about his boastful victory.

A hand reached up to Ellody's cheek, and she flinched just a bit from the icy contact. Soft fingers underneath her jawline, gently, before slipping under her chin and hooking it. Her head was tilted upward slightly for his lips, her eyelids closed and embraced him as they kissed, his touch was so soft, so tender, it made Elllody release a breathless exhale.

Mike pulled his body closer to Ellody's breasts as they kept on rubbing against him, and he wrapped his free arm around her waist. Ellody's hands found themselves on Mike's biceps, and they clutched at the tensed muscles as Mike held her possessively.

They repeatedly pressed their lips to each others in short love fueled kisses; as both fell into each's charm and grace, the comfortableness that surrounded them was natural, they felt like they were at home, the brief kisses became longer.

Ellody grasped Mike's back as they opened their months again for another open invitation.

Ellody's painted toe nails clawed at the pool floor as Mike pressed kisses from her chin along her jaw line making the cute genius blush intensely, she then began to moan seductively.

Mike felt himself getting hot as his pants grew tighter from the excitement from Ellody's actions, he then slowly pushed her gain est the pool wall; her back scrubbed the rough concrete making her wince.

"Sorry," Mike apologized as he leaned forward, using his body weight to hold Ellody in place.

"Don't worry about it." She said as she chuckled a little bit, she had never seen this side of Mike before, sure they kissed a lot before, but not like this...

"What's funny?" Mike asked her.

Ellody shook her head as her lips curved into a grin, "I just never thought we would be doing this, in here."

"Well, do you want to continue in your place then" Mike said winking, Ellody bit her lip, she knew he wanted more of her, she nodded quickly.

"Yes, besides my body is becoming a little prune" Ellody said looking at her hands, Mike nodded as they left the pool, they had an amazing time drying off their bodies and began to put on their regular clothes, when they both left the community pool center, they saw someone or something unsettling.

Anne Maria walked towards them with a sneer on her face.

Mike and Ellody both looked at each other and then her.

"CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE US ALONE!" Ellody screamed at her face, she had enough of her stalking of them, Anne Maria eyes turned red and then she lunged at the beautiful genius, grabbing her hair and putting her down, making her glasses drop, she quickly stomped on the glasses, Mike was horrified and had seen enough.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Mike then lunged at Anne Maria, pulling her off the love of his life, but that didn't stop her, her long nails dug into her face, Ellody shouted with agonizing pain, and when she finally let go of her, Mike was on top of her and he punched her in the face, it was the first time that he ever laid his fingers on a girl, after a few punched Anne Maria was finally knocked out, blood gurgled from her mouth.

"I'm calling the cops." Shouted Mike, checking on Ellody, he saw that her face had been clawed up entirely by Anne Maria's nails, blood was gushing out profusely, Mike held her close as they waited, within a couple of minutes there were officers and a roaring ambulance, they all jumped out and checked out the scene.

"What happened!" One of the police officers asked Mike.

"She attacked my girlfriend and threatened to kill her!" Mike said pointing at Anne Maria, the police officers nodded and moved in to make the arrest, they handcuffed her slowly and sat her in the car, the medics quickly placed Ellody on the strecher as she covered her face, her tears were mixed with her blood.


End file.
